narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takame Ringo
| birthdate = March 9 | age = 15 | gender = Female | height = 5'7" | weight = 128 lbs | blood type = | hometown = | homecountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Adjudicator of | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Yamuna | previous partner = | clan = Uchiha Clan | family = Takashi Ringo (Father) Saraya Hatake (Mother) Raido X (Great-Grandfather) | rank = Chūnin | classification = Sensor Type | reg = 89939 | academy = 7 | chunin = 14 | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Water Release Lightning Release | jutsu =Chakra Exertion Technique Greater Paths Greater Paths — Sequence of Samsara: Six Artifacts of Cyclic Existence Māyā Revitalization Technique Secret Water Art: Rain Needle Technique | tools = }} Takame Ringo (林檎鷹目, Ringo Takame) is a Chūnin of Amegakure. The daughter of Saraya Hatake and Takashi Ringo, Takame is a direct descendant of the Uchiha Clan. The village refers to her as the Rain Needle (雨針, Amehari). Background Before her existence, an unlikely romance formed. A woman with a goal to eradicate her family and a man with a goal to clean the crime-infested village of Amegakure one corpse at a time; their love was certainly shocking. In due time, the "Amegakure Knight" taught "Zetsubou" to redirect her anger to the wickedness roaming the village streets. She eventually did and began to saw beauty within him, bearing a child for him soon after. The youngest of many siblings, Takame was born. Her childhood was entertaining, as she had many other siblings to keep her company. She was known for being the "Tearless Child", a trait that her parents admired. She was calm and curious of her surroundings, often getting herself into places that her father helped her out of. When she became old enough, she was enrolled into the Amegakure Academy, a school of very skilled children. Takame quickly became the top of her class, receiving much appraisal for someone her age. She excelled in many fields and moved at a very quick pace. She was nothing short of excellent. Speeding through her years of academy life brought her to her final test: the Blood Rain exam. The students were expected to fight one another until one of them collapsed, a brutal test that picked the strong from the weak. Takame fought her opponents mercilessly until fighting the final opponent: a peer she considered her rival. They fought with strength and respect for one another, but her opponent quickly gained the upper hand. Not wanting to fail her test, she impulsively activated a technique she had invented in her spare time. By creating chakra-enhanced rain, the have the potential to pierce through objects. The technique pierced through her opponent multiple times over and killed him. Shocked at her own actions, the guilt of murdering her own peer awakened her clan's feared kekkei genkai: the Sharingan. Due to her father and mother working under the authority of the Amegakure leader, Takame was pardoned for her crime and was then placed on a team. Partnered with a mysterious boy named Mizo, and a calm boy named Tsuyumaru, Takame would soon be thrust into things and led by a jounin originating from Kirigakure. .. Personality .. Appearance .. Abilities .. Trivia .. Quotes ..